creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Childhood Friend
Like most people, I don't remember much about my childhood. Memories really do fade as time passes. Eventually, those memories become vague and different every time, and they end up being given up on. I suppose that's how it'll feel like when someone grows up and forgets everything, including friends. My first memory was when I was six years old. That was when I was observing Danny's finished drawing of me. When I asked him to redesign my hair, recolor my clothes, or revise my height, Danny happily accepted the changes and proceeded to retouch the picture. He kept it in his diary for as long as I can remember, although I began to forget everything only after three years. When we were both seven years old, it felt like Danny and I were the dynamic duo; he gave me life and energy, and I supported him all the way. Whenever something big happens to him, I'm always there to talk to. My favorite memory was when he came to me with the saddest expression I’ve ever seen from him. I asked him what's wrong, and he told me that he felt lonely all of the sudden. Surprised, I laughed and comforted him, saying that he has me and that I would never leave his side. His expression changed as if a light was flicked on, destroying all that darkness. After that, he apologized and continued to talk and play with me as if nothing ever happened. I was eight years old when something happened to Danny. I didn't know what exactly came up with him, but it was as though our friendship has gotten weaker as time passes. Our talks have gotten shorter and shorter, and he has started to go out and spend time with his other friends. I’ve met them once before, but their eyes were all towards Danny. However, as long as I had Danny, nothing would bother me. This marks the last year I ever saw Danny. I was nine years old when he stopped coming to visit me altogether. I didn’t know anyone but him, so this separation felt as if I’ve been shipped away into another dimension. I looked at myself, never once grew in height or changed my six-year-old hairstyle. My clothes were already fading into a dark color and so did my world. The chills that I’ve felt initially have worsened with each day without seeing him. Now, I’m here shivering to death in the corner. I’m scared, knowing that there’s no longer anyone there to be next to you. I don’t think Danny would notice me either way, although I would hope that he eventually would. After all, he was the one that created me. My last memory was finding myself surrounded by pure darkness, the same kind when a light is switched off. I notice that these shadows continue to draw in, and I’m scared to find out what’ll happen if it reaches me. “Help!” I screamed, but I didn’t expect anyone to come at this point. It was already too late either way. The shadow had barely grazed my foot, but it has done its effect. From my feet and eventually to my head, I’ve started to slowly disappear. The thought of disappearing forever caused me to panic and reach for anything to grab, but there was nothing and no one to hold onto. Credits to Johnny N, the imaginary boy Category:Beings